You & I
by Writer55
Summary: Sebastian Smythe never gave much thought to permanently settling back into Westerville Ohio until he meets upwith an old acquaintance who is nothing like he remembered.
1. Part 1: Blast from the Past

**UPDATE: **Sorry about this everyone. I uploaded this yesterday really late and only managed to actually review it today. After careful review, I found some missing words which were in the original and somehow disappeared (I blame my tempermental laptop) so I've fixed the errors. I hope to have a new chapter update later today.

**A/N: **So this is another story line I've been dabbling with; I always forget the disclaimers, so here it is: I don't own Glee, the characters of Sebastian Smythe or Blaine Anderson. The song lyrics (in italics at the start of the chapter, are Lady Gaga's You and I).

Thanks to everyone who follows or likes my stories. You guys give me inspiration to continue writing.

Review are love people. And without further ado...

* * *

**Part 1**

_"Been a long time time since I came around,_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town._  
_This time I'm not leaving without you." _

"Can I get a bourbon on the rocks?" Sebastian asked, not paying any attention to the bartender as he took a seat at the bar. In front of him, the latest baseball and football games played on the flat screens. Pulling out his most recent legal proceeding, he set about reading it, sighing as he saw the lawsuit requirements.

He had retreated to an old haunt, only to be pleasantly surprised as its transformation. No longer was Scandals the run-down, drab club it had been in his wayward youth. Now it was a vibrant sports bar, the sign out front proclaiming its rebirth as Haven. The interior was furnished well and comfortably, making it a relaxing atmosphere where one could enjoy a beer, play pool, and enjoy the company of old friends. Off in the corner, by the pool tables, a beat-up jukebox quietly hummed a country classic.

A glass was placed in front of him, filled with the amber liquid. "On the house," a vaguely familiar voice stated.

Frowning, Sebastian looked up and gasped quietly. The wraith-like figure in front of him resembled an old friend. Blaine Anderson was thinner, the defined muscles of his teenage years having melted from the lean frame due to, impart, what appeared to be weight loss. He hadn't gotten any taller and Sebastian knew the haunted look of someone running on consecutive days of little or no sleep. His usual dapper style had been replaced with a wild head of curls.

"Blaine?" he asked tentatively, afraid of the truth that the once vibrant man he knew had morphed into this shadow of his former self.

Blaine smirked humorlessly. "Hi Sebastian," he replied. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Bartending." Okay, even to Sebastian it sounded like a stupid question to ask.

"No, I mean why are you back in Westerville?"

Before Blaine could respond, a voice from the pool tables yelled his name. He grimaced apologetically at Sebastian and made his way over to the group of guys playing pool in the far corner, a pitcher of beer in his hand. Sebastian watched him go, a deep feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomache. He knew Blain; hell they had dated for a while in their senior year of high school and probably would have been stayed together if he wasn't such an ass and scared commitment. The man he was observing from across the bar sure as hell wasn't his old boyfriend. Blaine had been a passionate, fun-loving guy who was a people pleaser. The man wearing Blaine's skin didn't evencompare. Even his clothing was different, baggy sweater and jeans, every possible inch of skin covered save for his hands and face whereas in high school Blaine had worn shirt-sleeve polos and bow ties.

"Hey Blaine, wanna give us some loving?" one of the men Blaine was currently serving demanded, reaching forward and pulling the small bartender flush to his front.

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably."Let go of me Jonah, or I'm going to have to throw you out."

The man laughed, and leaned forward, foul breath wafting over Blaine who turned his head away. "And how you gonna do that?" he leered.

Sebastian saw Blaine freeze, Jonah's hand squeezing the dark-haired man's ass. Seeing the panicked look Blaine shot his way, Sebastian found himself striding over to the group of men. "Kindly let him go," he ordered, standing in front of Jonah.

Jonah snickered darkly. "And what are you gonna do about it, Pretty Boy?" he sneered. "I'd be more than willing to share if you let me watch."

Sensing Blaine starting to panic, pulling desperately on the other man's hold, Sebastian wondered darkly what would have caused the other man to be so affected by this poor excuse of human life. Blaine from before (as Sebastian was quickly coming to learn was no longer the existing Blaine) would have laughed, stomped on the guy's foot or kneed him in the groin, and would have danced out of his hold. This Blaine seemed to have frozen in fear and panic.

"I couldn't honestly take you up on the offer," Sebastian sneered in return. "But what I can do," he leaned in conspiratorially. "Is have you thrown in jail for sexual harassment, attempted rape, and physical assault.I am one of the best lawyers in the county, after all."

Jonah's grip loosened at the threat, and Blaine broke free. Sebastian watched as he shook himself out of his stupor, slamming the beer pitcher on the pool table, and stalking back to the bar. He watched amused as he pulled out a wooden baseball bat and marched back to them, anger rolling off him in waves.

"You ever do that again, Jonah Hill," he hissed angrily, pushing on Jonah's chest with the bat, not-to-lightly. "And I'll make sure you sing soprano for the rest of your miserable life since your balls will be so far up your fucking gullet, the doctors will suggest transgendered surgery. Now get out of my bar!" Blaine went to take a swing with his bat, but Sebastian caught it one handed.

"Blaine," he murmured. "I'm sure they were just leaving." He glanced over his shoulder indicating to the group to make haste to the exit. He was surprised he was able to stop Blaine from following them threateningly with the bat but once they were out of sight, Blaine seemed to collapse into himself. He dropped the bat from its raised position and headed back to his post behind the bar.

The rest of the bar was empty now that the group playing pool had left, and Blaine sighed tiredly."Thank you, Sebastian," he murmured, placing the bat back into its place and heading for the exit to lock up.

Sebastian frowned at the fact Blaine was closing, glancing at the clock, surprised at how late it actually was. "You can finish your drink," Blaine called, disappearing into the back for a moment before return with cleaning supplies. "I have to clean up anyway, and you didn't get to enjoy it because of me."

Sebastian shrugged. "It was on the house anyway." He paused, seeming to consider whether to broach the subject. Having been working in the courtroom, Sebastian would hazard a guess as to the reason for the change in Blaine. It made his blood boil in anger that someone would do that to his friend, forever changing the happy-go-lucky man.

"Blaine?"

"Not tonight," Blaine sighed having guessed what Sebastian was going to ask. He continued wiping down the tables before lifting and placing the chairs on top. When Sebastian looked to protest, he added quietly, "Please, Bas."

Sebastian bit his tongue and enjoyed his bourbon in silence, watching Blaine clean and prepare the bar for the next night. He tried to ignore the warm feeling being called Bas by Blaine created. When they had dated, it had taken him a while to warm up to any nickname but Blaine had managed to weasel his way in. Being called that now made it seem like the sense of friendship they had enjoyed in high school had never been lost. Blaine had known him better than anyone; had been his best friend and confidant when no one else could be bothered to breach his walls and actually get to know him. When they had dated, they had been good for each other; the balancing act for their personalities.

Sebastian had provided a stable emotional and physical environment for Blaine, keeping him grounded in the reality of the present while teaching him it was okay to be confident and to fill his own wants and desires even if others weren't happy with the outcome. Blaine had simply made him human, reigning in his anger, sarcasm and resentment, allowing him to make fiends and not perceive everyone as a threat. His biting tongue and lashing out with words which served him well in the court room now had not been conducive to lasting relationships but had served to alienate everyone until the curly-haired boy had entered his life and altered it dramatically.

Pulling himself from his stupor of memories, Sebastian drained the tumbler of bourbon, welcoming the burn it caused. Once finished, he waited, making sure to walk Blaine to his car in case the neanderthals had hung around waiting for the bartender to be alone. Sebastian held back his surprise at the beat-up, broken down car Blaine was driving. He knew the Andersons had money, and Blaine had never driven anything but top-of-the-line when they had been in high school. Then again, this new Blaine wasn't anything like he remember his old boyfriend as being.

"Thanks again, Bas," Blaine stated, opening the door to the car, and getting ready to climb in. "If you're ever in town again, drop me a line. I'm usually here."

Sebastian nodded stiffly and sighed in slight relief as Blaine drove away with no further problems. He climbed into his own rental and thought again about the contract offer from Dalton sitting in his suitcase. He had been looking for a change as well as something more and he wondered if he had found it in Westerville, Ohio after all these years. If nothing else, the mystery that Blaine Anderson now presented may be too good to pass up.


	2. Part 2: Check-ins

**Part 2**

"I'm fine, Wesley," Blaine sighed into the phone, wrinkling his nose as the milk he poured onto his cereal came out of the jug in curdled had forgotten to buy milk again which ruined an actual time when he was pushed away the ruined cereal, and reverted his attention to Wes.

"Wes, I'm fine, I swear," he interrupted Wes' rant. "It was just a misunderstanding. Jonah and his boys left right after, and the evening was quiet after that."

He paused, holding back a sigh again. "Yes, Wes, I swear I'll be more careful and no I'm not hiring a bouncer, there's no need. I can take care of myself."

He pushed himself from the counter, leaving the bowl of cereal behind and headed back into his bedroom to get ready for his day at the shop.

"No, Wes, I haven't found a new roommate now that Nick moved out. I'm fine." Blaine frowned. "It's not his fault he got married, Wes, that's just unreasonable."

Blaine threw himself on the bed, bouncing a little. He wrinkled his nose in displeasure at Wes. "I'm not moving into their love nest, Wes. They've only been married two months. I don't think I could deal with the horny bastards."  
Pause. "Okay, Wes, I think I'm going to hang up now. I will not be taking part in any Nick/Jeff love triangle. I'll see you at the bar tonight."

Sigh. "I know you're sorry and you worry. I'm going to be late for work, and we're not all headmasters of prestigious, private boarding schools. I promise, Wes. See you tonight."

Hanging up the phone, he stared up at the ceiling of his dingy apartment. He sighed loudly, hating the small town where one small instance of being thrown out of a bar made the local paper because nothing ever happened in Westerville, Ohio. And of course, Wesley was upset that Blaine hadn't called to reassure his friend of his health. Not that he could blame Wesley from being overprotective after everything, but still. Pulling himself into a seated position, he was about to make his way into the bathroom to shower before work when his cell began to ring again.

Glancing at the caller id, he sighed to himself. Here we go again, he thought. "Hi Nick."

Pause. "No, I'm fine, Nick. Things just got a little out of hand, nothing to worry about." Sigh. "I know you worry, but I'm fine really."

Blaine bit his lip, wondering if he would be able to pull off a white lie to his friend. If Nick found out he hadn't been eating again there would be hell to pay. "No, Nick. I'll grab something on the way to the shop.I promise." He paused. "I can't, working at the bar tonight but you and Jeff could come by; Wes is expected too. Okay, see you around 7? I have to get ready for work or I'll be late. See you then, bye."

Ignoring the ringing of his cell, the caller id indicating it was David, he removed his boxer and t-shirt heading for the shower. His friends could talk to each other for a while for reassurances. Avoiding the bathroom mirror like he did every morning, he jumped into the shower to get his day on the road.

* * *

"He's not answering, Jeff," David said, voice laced with some panic. "Do you think we need to go over there?"

Jeff waved him into silence for a minute, listening to Nick from the cell pressed to his own ear. Sighing in relief, he hung up and turned to David. "It's okay, David. Both Nick and Wes talked to him this morning. He's probably in the shower or something. Nick said he reassured both of them that the paper had blown the incident out of proportion."

"And his saviour in Brooks Brothers?" David asked slyly, now that the initial panic had worn off.

Jeff shrugged. "Nick didn't broach the subject and Blaine gave no indication to either of them about a new love interest." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Wes is going to be at the bar tonight, introducing Sebastien around. Said he wants to "reintegrate" him into the group. Nick didn't say anything to Blaine about Seb being back in town and neither did Wes. We're suppose to be at the bar at 7 tonight."

David nodded scooping his coffee from the Starbucks counter and handing Jeff his own before indicating they should probably start heading towards the office.


	3. Part 3: Permanent Stay

**A/N: Gasp! I'm actually updating! Reviews are love, people. Thank you to everyone for following and adding this to their favorites. Gives me warm and fuzzies.**

* * *

Sebastian snorted in derision at the article as he sipped his coffee waiting to see Wes. The comment about being Blaine's hero in Brooks Brothers didn't merit more than a passing moment of amusement at sheer idiocy. He was more insulted that the paper deemed Blaine's bar bad for the community rather than questioning why the sheriff did nothing to dissuade the neanderthals from causing problems for Blaine. He was unimpressed that the community was still stuck in the stone-age of human rights. The paper had insinuate that the issues Blaine encountered with some of his patrons occurred on a semi-regular basis and the reporter had hinted that it was because Blaine was having orgies in the back rooms; running a brothel under the guise of a bar.

Sighing softly he dropped the paper on the chair next to him, abandoning any attempt to read any thing further since it resembled a gossip rag more than a local paper. He wondered randomly if Blaine would be interested in pursing a libel lawsuit and made a mental note to ask the other man next time he was at the bar. He even planned to offer to represent Blaine for free; he hated when professionalism was ignored in favor of pushing a political agenda.

Wondering how long Wes was going to make him wait, he let his eyes roam the lobby adjacent to the head maste' s office. He noted with some amusement that Wes had not really changed any of the decor since they had attended as boys. Sebastian made a note to tease the headmaster mercilessly about his inability to let go of his childhood once the other man finally decided to make an appearance. He was debating wandering the halls of Dalton and forcing Wes to look for him when the office door was thrown open and a boy stomped out.

"I expect better of you, Marcus," Wes called after the retreating back of the angry boy. He sighed when the boy refused to respond and continued out into the hallway.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sebastian smirked, getting up and following Wes into his office.

Wes dropped heavily into his office chair. "He would have straight As if he applied himself instead of causing problems in his classes," Wes explained indicating for Sebastian to take a seat across from him.

"That may be the problem right there, Wes," Sebastian stated, dropping his satchel to the floor next to his chair. "Maybe the classes aren't hard enough for him. No challenge. Test him out and up."

Wes stared at him in surprise. " Why didn't I think of that?" he demanded.

Sebastian shrugged and dug the contract that he had signed from his bag. He dropped it in front of Wes with a smirk as Wes let his mouth drop in surprise.

"Well," he muttered ruefully. "You surprise me again, Seb. I thought I would spend this meeting begging you to consider my offer. Wilkinson decided to retire mid-semester and I hate having our law classes taught by a substitute with an English degree."

"Wilkinson wasn't a better option, Wes," Sebastian stated, his memories of Wilkinson's law class memorable for Jeff and Nick's antics rather than Wilkinson's ability to teach law to any degree.

"Agreed," Wes nodded. "But now I have you. How did your father take the news you were leaving the practice?"

Sebastian snorted. "He's in denial," he admitted. "He thinks this is a phase that I'm going through and I'll come crawling back by December. When I stubbornly pointed out that now I was now forced to prove him wrong, he offered me a pent-house condo and a partnership in our LA office."

"Seb, how could you not take that offer? What I'm offering can't even compare."

Shrugging in response, Sebastian replied mysteriously, "Something important is here in Westerville." Wes spent the rest of their meeting trying to get Sebastian to elaborate.

"Thanks for doing this, Seb," Wes stated, standing and offering his hand to his friend.

Sebastian shrugged with a smirk, "I'd do it for my friends too."

Wes shook his head. "It's nice to know somethings never change. Same old Seb."

Snorting in disbelief, Sebastian replied, "I like to think I've grown as a person since high school, Wes. I'm much more biting, pessimistic, and arrogant."

"Okay," Wes sighed, not even attempting to disagree. "Just try to keep it to minimum tonight. We're meeting up with everyone at this bar named Haven. You should be familiar with it since its replaced your old haunt."

Sebastian smirked as headed to the office door. "I make no promises about being nice," he stated, ducking out the door before Wes could make an issue of it. He headed to the arts wing to find his newly assigned office thinking once again about the reasoning he had given himself for coming back to Westerville. He could deny it all he wanted but seeing Blaine again had cemented his decision of taking up Wes' offer to change careers.

He found his new office and got to work trying to sort out Wilkinson's lesson plans glad Wes had given until the following Monday to sort himself out and figure out where to start on his new career path.

* * *

Groaning, Sebastian threw himself on his motel bed. He had spent the better part of five hours trying to sort out the idiocy of Wilkinson's ideas concerning teaching law to high school students then another two talking with the substitute who had no clue about _anything_ as far as Sebastian was concerned, nevermind having the imbecile trying to teach something as complex as law to anyone. At this point he was seriously reconsidering that pent house in LA and he hadn't even met any of his students.

Rolling over, he glanced at the alarm clock and realized he had about an hour before Wes made an appearance to take him to be re-introduced to those Warblers who had returned to Westerville, content to resettle in their childhood hometown after experience the real world.

Sighing, he got to his feet and ventured into the adjacent bathroom to have a cold shower since he had yet to figure out how to actually obtain hot water from the pipes. Stripping, he mad a mental note to find himself a realtor since he refused to be driven out of town by idiots, proving his father right in the process without actually having _taught_anything to anyone yet. He just knew that his current living arrangements were so far below standard, he was surprised he had even allowed himself to rent a room for the two nights he had been in town already. There was no way he would continue to live in the scawlor that the only motel in Westerville had to offer, especially since this appeared to be a rather permanent move.

Singing to himself, he allowed the water to wash away any lingering feelings about his day, wondering vaguely if he'd have the chance to see Blaine again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Gambles

"Food, Blaine," Jeff demanded the moment he took a seat at the bar. "I need food."

Blaine just shook his head at the blond, slowing down the hand movements he was using to dry the glass in his hands. "I'm sorry, Jeff, what was that?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Please, Blaine," Jeff whined. "I'm sorry, but I need food before I become nothing."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply when his face darkened and he put the glass on the bar. He backed up from the bar a little, causing Jeff to turn. Not knowing the guy holding Blaine's attention, but knowing that Blaine suddenly looked very ill, he moved to stand up.

"Jeff, could you watch the bar?" Blaine asked, moving to step beyond the bar. The unknown stranger had come up to the bar when he saw Blaine, smirked in place.

"What are you doing here, Aidan?" Blaine demanded. "You have no right - "

"Please, Blaine. I came all the way from California to see you and that's the greeting I get? What about a kiss hello?" He leaned into Blaine's personal space, and the other retreated quickly.

"No," Blaine jerked away, visibly shaking. "We're done. I already told you. You can't be here. This is my - "

"Haven. Yeah, I saw the name, real classy, Blaine, but Baby, I know this was just for you to cool off that temper of yours. I waited nine fucking months for you to come home. Now, I've come to get you." Aidan reached and grabbed Blaine's arm, gripping it tight enough to bruise. Jeff was just about to step in, when Aidan's hand was smoothly pulled from Blaine's arm.

"Kindly remove your filthy hands from Blaine," Sebastien stated, placing himself between the two. Jeff had been so engrossed in the drama unfolding, he hadn't seen Wes, Nick, David and Sebastien enter the bar.

"Who the hell are you?" Aidan glanced behind Sebastien to take in Blaine's trembling form. "Got yourself a new fuck-buddy, Blaine? You'll need to be punished for being unfaithful."

"Unfortunately for you, Blaine will not be 'punished' by you; nor will he being going anywhere. I suggest you remove yourself from the premises or I can assure you the restraining order that you are currently breaking will be the least of your problems."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Aidan tried to push Sebastien out of the way, but the other held his ground.

"Why do people in this town not understand the law?" Sebastien lamented to his friends over his shoulder. Turning back to Aidan, he replied, "Like I told the beef-head from yesterday, I'll tell you the same thing. Either remove yourself from this establishment or I will ensure that the breech of restraining order is upheld, a charge of physical assault from where you grabbed Blaine, and a charge of muttering threats are added." Aidan stared at Sebastien with an open mouth in surprise. "Go, shoo." Sebastien added, sweeping his hands towards the door dismissively.

Unable to respond to the lawyer, Aidan did."Don't think this over, Blaine," he threatened before slamming the door on his way out.

Sebastien sighed, before turning and pulling Blaine into his arms. The other collapsed into Sebastien's tight embrace. "Are you okay?" the lawyer asked, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back. He made a mental note to get more information from Blaine about the unknown stranger and what had transpired between them, having gambled about the restraining order bit, taking his cues from Blaine's body language.

Nick, David, Wes, and Jeff exchanged significant looks. Blaine was actually letting another man hold and comfort him. He hadn't even let his closest friends within arms reach until last month and they had been working on getting him comfortable with the idea for five months before. Sebastien was in town for two days and Blaine was already comfortable in his embrace.

Clearing his throat, Nick looked at Jeff. "Blaine needs a shot," he ordered his husband. "And I need food."

Pulling away from Sebastien, Blaine graced them with a tentative smile before downing the shot and disappearing into the back others turned to Sebastien.

"Blaine's Brooks Brothers hero, eh?" David said, eyebrow raised as he took a seat on a bar stool.

"Please," Sebastien waved dismissively. "I only wear Armani." Wes, Nick, and Jeff laughed."And that just shows you the level of intelligence that reporter had if they can't tell the difference."

David snorted. "I could say, quite honestly, that of all the residences currently inhabiting this bar we -" he gestured to the small group of friends "are the only ones who even own an Armani suit."

Sebastien raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure, David, because I could have sworn Wes was in a cheap knock-off today."

"Hey!" Wes said indignantly causing everyone else to laugh.

"That, my dear Wesley, was for the mess that is my workload," Sebastien stated, taking a sip of the bourbon Jeff had provided from behind the bar.

"It could have been worse," Wes conceded, having been on the receiving end of one of Sebastien's tongue lashings before.

Nick snorted. "Remember the time we went to that French restaurant and he got angry with the waitress because she couldn't even pronounce the dish he ordered correctly?"

"He made her cry and demanded angrily and loudly that we leave the restaurant immediately because it was beneath any health standards," Jeff added, the memory surfacing.

"Yeah, and Blaine took you off to the restroom to cool you down while we tried to do damage control on the fact that others in the restaurant were picking up on your innuendoes that they didn't pass the health inspection." Wes regarded him thoughtfully. "Whatever Blaine did, he was a miracle worker. You came back, in a great mood, and even apologized for being rude and causing a ruckus."

Sebastien leered at him. "Blaine had a very good understanding."

"I had a good understanding of what?" Blaine reappeared carrying trays of nachos and finger foods.

"How to control Sebastien and his temper," David stated, taking the tray from the other and placing it on the bar. He dug a nacho off the pile. "We were talking about that French restaurant and how the two of you disappeared and when you came back, Seb was in a great mood."

"Oh," Blaine's cheeks turned dark red at the memory. He remembered that night.

"Blaine, you didn't!" Jeff looked scandalized catching on to what had caused Sebastien's good mood and Blaine's blush. "I'll never be able to eat there again."

Blaine gave him an amused look. "You don't eat there anyway," he stated."Instead you come here so I can feed you for free."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Wes demanded. "I'm missing something."

Jeff regarded them before sighing in exasperation and gesturing with his hand and tongue to indicate a blow-job. The three quickly whipped around in shock to regard Sebastien and Blaine.

"We are not discussing mine and Sebastien's sex life, boys. Eat up."

Blaine disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sebastien to field any further questions. He smirked as he heard Sebastien call out, "Blaine you cannot abandon me to these heathens. Blaine!"

* * *

"You do realize it took me the fifteen minutes while you were in the kitchen to convince them we weren't having sex, don't you?" Sebastien asked, leaning against the bar opposite Blaine, watching their friends in the corner arguing over the choice on the jukebox.

"What? Why would they think we were - oh."

Sebastien smirked. "You kind of insinuated we were sleeping together. Presently."

"Shit. Sorry, Bas. I - "

Waving him off, Sebastien faced him with a small smile. "You'll have to make it up to me, B."

Blaine swallowed. "Bas, Seb, I don't - "

Smiling, Sebastien shook his head. "Nothing so drastic, Blaine, although I wouldn't be opposed to us sleeping together. You were great in bed. I just need someone to come with me to see houses. I don't have the patience for dealing with a realtor on my own for days on end."

Blaine's face light up. "Of course," he enthused. He looked at Sebastien slyly. "Does this mean your return to Westerville is permanent?"

Sebastien shrugged, turning to look at the others as they started up a game of pool. "I'm thinking of settling down roots, at least for a while."

"Who knew you would want to be so domestic, Bas?" Blaine teased.

"With the right man, I wouldn't mind being fully domesticated, family, the white picket fence and stuff." Sebastien looked at him again, eyes studying and probing.

"Bas - " Blaine swallowed, the idea more appealing than he thought possible after everything that had happened to him.

"SEB! We need an arbitrator!" David hollered from the corner, effectively breaking up the moment they were having.

"Go," Blaine waved him away. "Before they come over here and demand something ridiculous."

Sebastien grinned, and headed for the others leaving Blaine to watch him with a longing look caught only by Nick.


	5. Chapter 5: House-hunting

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian snarled quietly, getting up from the table to kick at the air conditioning unit currently belching black smoke into the motel room. He had reported the fire hazard to the motel management two days before which had apparently gotten him nowhere since the ting still needed to be repaired. He sighed to himself when the machine gave a groan and shut off. Throwing open his room door, he allowed the smoke to be cleared, the only remnants a disgusting smell.

His attempts at finding an adequate place had been in vain, forcing him to remain in the ratty motel. He still cringed at the disaster searching for a place had caused. Blaine had accompanied him as promised but the realtor had left much to be desired. He had even blown up at her after the third place she had insisted they see although it didn't meet any of his requirements.

* * *

_They had just exited the third place the realtor had insisted they view, and Sebastian had had enough. "Listen you infernal woman! Why don't you listen when I tell you that -"_

_"Bas." Blaine had interrupted Sebastian's rant as the realtor quaked in fear a few paces from them, aware of Sebastian biting tongue and temper. Blaine laid a hand on Sebastian's arm, effectively silencing the other man, who huffed and turned away, striding back to the car. Blaine sighed tiredly at the end of his patience as well. Everything Sebastian had indicated he wanted was completely ignored for the most expensive homes on the market this woman could find. Her eyes were only on the commission rather than her client's requests._

_"I think we'll call you," Blaine stated, glancing back at the agitated Sebastian who was pacing up and down the sidewalk. "It wold be best if you left now, at least until he's calmed down. I apologize for Bas. He has a bit of a temper and -"_

_"It's fine," she interrupted now that Sebastian was several feet away from her. She straightened her skirt. "If I had known he was one of those people, I would never have agreed to represent him. You two disgust me. Two men together is unnatural."_

_Blaine glared at her angrily, apologetic mood lost. "Listen you stupid bitch," he snarled, his own anger at the homophobic slurs and frustration at the homophobic town apparent. "Whatever capacity Sebastian and I are in is none of your business. Don't think I won't be reporting your misconduct to the realtor board. I think Bas and I will be finding a new representative. Your services are no longer required."_

_She huffed and stomped away, giving him the finger as she went. "B?" Sebastian was at his side instantly, having heard him raise his voice. Sebastian gathered him in a hug, noting the quaking of Blaine's body from the emotions coursing through the other man._

_"I'm sorry, Bas," Blaine sighed. "I just fired your realtor for her homophobic slurs."_

_Sebastian laughed. "I was going to fire her for incompetence but you had a much more pressing need." He paused, seeming to consider something. "I still hae the problem of housing though," he sighed. "I'm tired of the roach motel I'm currently calling home. The air conditioning unit started spitting minor flames and black smoke this morning. The front desk told me to give it a kick to fix the problem until they could have it repaired."_

_Giggling, Blaine pulled out of the embrace. "Come on," he said, taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him towards the car. "I know this great bar and we can look through some more listing for the area while we eat." Blaine bit his lip. "I may also have another solution," he offered quietly before getting into the car. Sebastian followed intrigued._

* * *

Grumbling to himself, Sebastian packed up his room and checked out. When Blaine had offered the extra room in his apartment, Sebastian had been hesitant to take him up on the offer, the history he could only guess at still plagued Blaine and Sebastian did not want to intrude or make it worse. His resolve crumbled with the air conditioning unit breaking again.

Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot of Haven, aware Blaine was conducting inventory for the day. He gathered the papers he had been grading and slipped through the side door, aware of the code Blaine had provided to unlock it a few days earlier.

Settling at the bar, he smiled to himself as he heard Blaine singing loudly with the jukebox in the kitchen. On the next verse, he joined in, smirking when he heard a crash from the kitchen as Blaine became aware of his presence.

"Jesus, Bas," Blaine breathed as he came through the doorway. "You scared the shit out of me." He frowned, gaze studying his friend. "What are you doing here at this time of day?" he asked suspiciously.

Grinning sheepishly, Sebastian replied, "Is that offer of room and board still on the table?"

Face breaking out into a happy grin, Blaine nodded enthusiastically."Always for you, Bas. Always."


End file.
